iChange For You
by missweird101
Summary: When Sam finally tells Freddie how she feels about him, she changes for him. Will Freddie like the new Sam or do whatever it takes to get the old one back?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another story. I'm working on three other stories or something like dat. iHate it But I Love it, iWanna be Friends Whether you like it or not so, um, yeah. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own iCarly or anything else in the world. I'M INNOCENT I DID NOT TOUCH THE COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**iChange For You**

Freddie's POV

"Freddie?" "Yeah Sam?" "I la, la ,lov. You know what just forget it." "Sam were you about to say that you love m-" I was interruppted by a slap in the face. "WHAT WAS THA-" I was yet agin interuppted by another slap in the face. "SAM!" "LEAVE ME ALONE FREDDIE!" She stepped through the window, and ran down the hall. I swear she was crying. What was that about?

*flashback*

"Mom!" "Fredward Benson! Do not talk to me that way!" "But, Mom!" "If I raise your allowance you may run away!" "Mom how many kids do you know only gives there child 8$ of allowance! I'm not going to run away!" "You are not getting a raise!" "Fine! Maybe I will run away!" "FRE-" I had already left the apartment. I ran to the fire escape. A few minutes later, Sam came over. She knocked on the window. I told her she could come in. She sat down where she did when we had our first kiss. "Rib?" She said holding out a rib. "Um, sure?" "Too bad." She threw it, and it hit a bird. "So, why are you here?" "I heard you slam the door, thought I'd come see if you were okay." "Oh, well thanks." "What happened?" I told her what had happened. After a little while of silence she said "Freddie?" "Yeah, Sam?" "I la, la, lov. You know what just forget it.

*end of flashback*

Seriously, what was that about?

* * *

**OMG WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! I AM DA ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS! I'm not sure if its good, so I want 5 reviews, or suscriptions, or story alerts, or favorite, or something like that before I write the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Thank you kittykatgurl21 for the shout out! :) Just letting you people know I'm enabling the email thing, so you can email me! :) Enjoy my story! Thank you so much, Thank you so much I got like 10 subscriptions and all the other stuff. Thanks!**

**I don't own iCarly or the computer you are reading this story on. But I do own the song. I wrote it for gosh sake.**

**iChange For You Chapter 2**

I don't understand life at all. She slaps me in the face for who knows why. And then she runs away, crying. Maybe I'll ask Carly. She understands girls. But what matters is that she understands Sam, which is whole other thing. I ran down the hall. "Car-" I stopped short.

My mom was probably at her peephole, waiting for me. I ducked down towards the ground. I checked the door, it was locked, great.

For some random reason I had a paperclip in my pocket. I picked the lock. I heard my mom, starting to open the apartment door. I opened the door rapidly, and crawled in closing the door quickly and locking it. I slid down to the ground. My mother was pounding on the door.

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch. Both staring at me wide eyed. "Hi." I said. They had confusion on their faces.

"She wouldn't raise my allowance, therefore, I told her I would run away. I left, then I went to the fire escape. Then I came back here and she saw me come in. So yeah."

"What'd you do at the fire escape?" Carly asked. There was no way I was telling her what happened with Sam. Not because she would beat me up, but because I respected her secrecy. "Oh, nothing. Just sat there. Thinking."

"Oh." She grinned at Sam. Like I was missing something huge, either that or there was some secret I had missed.

"So, I don't think I can go home..." "You're not staying here." Carly said quickly. "I wasn't' t planning on that. I told her I was running away. So that's what I'm going to do." "But you can't leave through the front door, so......?" "I'll see you later. Just keep the window by the ladder thing unlocked." I went upstairs, and opened the window. Climbed out and down the ladders.

(Sam's POV)

"Wow. He's so learned from me." I said with a smirk. "Wait, how did he get in here." Carly asked me. "I heard the noise. He picked the lock." I again said smirking. "See I told you your important to his existence." "Yeah, probably not. You know what, I wanna try something." "?" I walked over to the door, where Mrs. Benson was still pounding away. I quietly unlocked the door and opened it. Mrs. Benson fell face flat on the floor. "Ha-ha." I laughed to myself. "SAM!" "What?!" "Since, you're not going to help, why don't you go back home." "Fine." I said pouting. I ran back home and to my room, where I had a keyboard. I swear I saw something in the trees, but I ignored it. I went over to my keyboard and turned it on. I started playing and singing.

_Do you feel to me  
As I feel to you  
How I try to stick to you like glue_

_I try to be there for you  
As you are for me  
Can't ya see how I feel bout you_

_I try to be the best friend I can be  
in my own mixed up way  
As you're a best friend to me  
but maybe we can be more_

_Can't ya see how I feel bout you  
Can't ya see past my attitude  
Way deep down, I can be nice  
but I could also be  
the girl of your dreams_

_I don't care bout your, techy stuff, or your weird friends  
I know that I call you a dork  
But it's just a disguise.  
Pay attention, see past _

_Can't ya see how I feel bout you  
how I stick to you like glue  
Look past my attitude_

_Can't ya see how feel bout you_

I heard some shuffling in the trees. Then moments later, a knock on my door. I ran down stairs, and opened the door.

"Oh, um hi." "Hi Sam." "What do you want dork." "Well, um, I know I'm running away. But." I could tell he was about to lie, at least partly. "Well, you know how I'm making a point to my mom. Well I was just thinking maybe if she caught me staying here, I would get in even more trouble, well I would make more of a point." "Uh, huh, yeah sure. So did you bring stuff." "Um, no, I ran away remember." "Oh, yeah. Well, you can sleep on my floor, and use my dad's old clothes, and I can break into your house, and get some of your clothes. "Um, ok. I'll set up my sleeping bag, where is the sleeping bag and pillows?" "In the closet of the bathroom, across the hall from my room. "Okay."

(Freddie's POV)

I ran upstairs and pulled out the stuff, went in her room, and set it up. I saw the keyboard and walked over to it.

**I know, lame ending. Get over it jk:). Hope you love it. REVIEW! I require at least 5 REVIEWS, before I publish the next chapter. That doesn't mean to review 5 times, as 1 person.** **BTW I stink at writing poems. Yes I wrote it. Which proves why it stinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry its been a while. I'm writing like 9 stories and I'm working on 6 including this. So I'm a busy busy bee. lol.**

**I dn'ot own atyhning!**

**iChange For You**

**Sam's POV**

**I **had just got back from getting some of Freddie's clothes. I knocked on my door, which felt weird. I heard a paper drop then be picked up and put on something. "You can come in." He said. "Yeah, I know, it's my room." I threw his stuff at him. "Here." "Thanks," "Ok, listen, I need a favor." "What?" "Melanie is coming over tomorrow, and I didn't feel like getting her a birthday present, and since she like loves you, would you mind being the birthday present." "One, Melanie doesn't exist, and sure." "Good." " What do you want for your birthday?" "Nothing."

* * *

later at night when Freddie and Sam are sleeping, Sam is having a dream of what DID happen right before Freddie came in.

* * *

"I'm such a wimp!" "No you're not." "Yeah I am! He would be way better off without me! I'm a horrible person! I'm nothing close to important to his exsistence!" "You know that's not true." That's when the door opened and he came in.

* * *

*YAWN* I really wanted to play, like I do every morning, but, Freddie was sleeping. So I went downstairs and made an intense breakfast. I went back upstairs and decided to play a loud song. Freddie jumped up. "What happened?!" I laughed. He glared at me. I fell on he floor laughing so hard. He walked downstairs. "Sam!" He yelled up to me. "Yeah?!" "Did you cook breakfast?!" "No! The tooth fairy did!" I answered sarcastically.

There were a few minutes of silence. "Sam! This is amazing!" "Thanks!" I went downstairs and ate some food. *Ring Ring* The door bell went off. I opened the door, and saw Melanie. "Hi Samantha." "Yeah yeah." I said hugging her. "Huh. She is real." "Is that Freddie Benson?!" She squealed. "Yeah, the dork himself. I thought you'd rather see him then get a present." "Of course." "Actually I have a present for you two." Freddie said "Really?" "Yeah, come on." We followed him upstairs to my room. He sat down at the keyboard.

* * *

I require 10 REVIEWS.


End file.
